Drag me to hell
by Storyteller21
Summary: The titans better watch their backs.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there dear readers.

Just before you start Reading I want to clear up that, **I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, BUT ** I do own this story, and anything written in it Except the title, since it's also a movie. Oh well.

On with the story, and if you read, please review!

. Daniela

_In other news, yesterday a riot was cleared up and stopped by our well known heroes, the Teen Titans. The rioters were sent to jail and when they found out the source of it, they weren't surprised. A supervillian making himself call: Control Freak broke into the movie store and took over all the mechanical devices making the group of teenagers wild. So much, they decided to fire up some cars that were parked. Luckily our heroes arrived at the perfect time, but still, the automobile owners spent hours through the wreckage trying to find their valuable belongings. Once again, Jump City is safe, when Titans are on patrol._

The blonde newscaster smiled and the programming passed on some style talk show. The titans cheered all together.

"Booyah! Nothing better than kicking butt and being thanked for it." Cyborg pumped his fist in the air as he flipped the pancakes over the frying pan. As it landed, it made a sizzling sound.

"Agree. But I still feel bad for the owners of the cars." Starfire commented as she took control of the remote.

"Nothing that some autographs didn't fix." Beast boy grinned and took a sip of soy milk loudly, making Raven lower down her book. Her eyes became slits.

"Would you, not do that?" She said coldly.

Beast boy smiled innocently at the dark sorceress and took another sip, this time silent.

"Thank you." Raven said, continuing with her reading.

"Breakfast is served." Cyborg took a pile of pancakes divided into three plates and placed them on the table. The scent of food brought Starfire and Terra to it immediately and started eating.

"I'll just have herbal tea, thank you." Raven said without moving her head towards Cyborg.

He raised his shoulders in an absent mindedly shrug. "Well then, more for me." He said grinning, his smile too big for his face.

The pair of silver doors with a T on them separated, and the boy wonder descended down the stairs calmly.

"Morning team!" He greeted everyone in the room.

Each titan gave a salute as he sat down next to Starfire, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"So what's for Breakfast?" He asked rubbing his palms together.

"Pancakes." Cyborg said through a mouthful of food, he then pushed the dish over to Robin.

"Great." He said and grabbed a fork, ready to eat.

"Hey Star check it out!" Terra called Star from the other end of the table, turning to the wide screen. "We are on T.V!" She said and ran excitedly to the couch.

Starfire squealed and flew to the couch next to Terra.

_We saw these two titans on the red carpet of the new movie: "What is love?" They were invited to the premiere, as the director is known to be a big super hero fan. We already saw all of their outfits, but still haven't checked out these two, Kimberly, let's see what you think._

A picture of Starfire and Terra side by side, Star wearing a black dress which reached her knees and long sleeved as well, full of sparkles, and Terra wearing a dress of the same length, but with no sleeved, appeared on the screen as a newscaster appeared in front and started talking.

_We sure were surprised to see that Titans do have a sense for style, Terra had a beautiful dress and her long hair was straightened. Her red pumps made her look classy and she looked amazing, not to mention really different from how she looks in her uniform. As for Starfire, we did expect a lot from this beauty, but our expectations were blown away. Her dress matched her skin tone perfectly and her long hair was put in a fishtail braid. She matched it with red heels as well, which are quickly becoming a trend in the city and her smile made the outfit better. A lot of fashion cops gathered together to tell us that they thought about these particular outfits._

The screen switched to a talk room and you could see a blonde skinny girl with a vintage outfit, and a guy with a tuxedo and spiked hair, the picture of the titans remained on a corner. The girl started talking.

_Terra is definitely a sweetheart. I got to meet her that night and I think she's adorable, and has a great fashion sense. Definitely one of my favorites._

She smiled and looked over the guy beside her, then ha gave his opinion.

_She has potential to be a model, and that dress fits her body perfectly. I notice she didn't take it too much to the edge, but still looked classy and elegant._

The girl spoke up again.

_About Starfire? Wow. She is perfect. But what makes her isn't the outfit, but the way she wears it, she has class. She could wear a black garbage bag and still look good, because she has the confidence._

The guy also spoke up

_She isn't only classy, but also a natural. Her smile was sweet and not exaggerated, and that is what we love about the titan girls, they are all real._

The newscaster appeared saying her final opinion about the event and then it cut to commercials. Silence fell over the common room.

"Wait for it." Raven said calmly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!" Starfire and Terra hugged each other and jumped up and down.

"Can you believe that?" Terra told her excitedly.

"It's so amazing!" Starfire said embracing her into a hug again.

"How come they stumbled into that channel just after they talked about Robin, Cyborg, Raven and me?" Beast boy asked, glancing at the titans sitting on the table.

"Lucky guess." Cyborg said.

Starfire and Terra did some sort of hand shake and then fell on the couch, laughing faintly.

Robin walked over to them and poked his head out a bit so they could see him.

"So, is it just me, or you are excited about being on T.V?" He said in a mocking voice. Laughing came from Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Dude! It's not every day they tell you that you are "adorable" huh?" Terra said. She drew the speech marks with her fingers and emphasized the word "adorable".

"Yes, and you don't hear the expression: "She could use a black garbage bag and still look good" from people you don't actually know." She stood up and did the speech mark emphasizing like Terra.

Robin chuckled a bit, trying to paint Starfire in a black garbage bag was definitely hilarious. The girls just shrugged when they saw his reaction and walked away.

The titans were becoming pretty famous. Almost every week they had a movie premiere invitation, or a talk show sometimes. Off course many of these were declined sometimes because their first duty was kicking bad guys butt. But since Slade was defeated, everything was calmer.

By this time Raven was meditating quietly in a corner of the common room. Robin sat down with Star talking at the couch, Beast boy was getting his butt kicked by Terra in a videogame and Cyborg was cheering to see who won.

Raven blocked out all the noise, and concentrated hard. By this time she was already floating and softly repeating her mantra to herself, the titans decided that it was better not to interrupt her, so they kept silent. Starfire stood up from the couch to get a drink. When she passed in front of Raven she fell with a loud thump on the table and fell over to the floor, panting heavily. Starfire quickly moved to her side.

"Raven what the.. are you all right? She was confused why she fell and her meditation was interrupted, the room was entirely silent.

"Yes I'm fine, I just, did a bad move I guess." She looked at Starfire to the eye and pulled tears back. Her face tensed up. "I'll go to my room." She said and flew over to the hall. When the doors closed Starfire turned to other titans, they were all staring at her with questioning eyes.

"I have no idea." Was all she said, and turned to the kitchen to grab her drink.

The titans shrugged it off. It was normal of Raven to act like this, sometimes.

Raven got into her room and fell immediately to the floor sobbing. She removed her cape, leaving her only with her leotard and pebbled belt. She cupped her face and tried to stop the tears but the visions kept coming. When Starfire walked past her she saw something beyond horrible. Something that wouldn't let her view her friend in the same way that she had before, something that would break any titan's heart if it really happened, something horrendous. She crawled to her dresser sobbing silently, not being able to walk. She reached for her mirror and sprawled on the floor, laying down looking at the ceiling. Her warm tears got to the edge of her ears and she grasped the mirror tighter. She held the mirror in front of her face and chanted her mantra in between sobs. She calmed down after some time and started concentrating. When she opened her eyes again she wasn't in her room anymore. She was in Nevermore.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood up, stumbling a bit, dried the tears and looked all around. The sky was dark and she was walking on a stone floating road, but it was silent, too silent. She slit her eyes and walked cautiously. Just then, someone tackled her. She fell to the ground and her face was in front of her attacker. It was her, but wearing a distinctively pink robe, and with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Raven!" Happiness chirped as she chuckled softly and kept Raven pinned up against the floor.

"Happiness. Would you mind?" Raven stared at her emotion coldly waiting for her to react.

"Oh sure!" She stood up and led out a hand for Raven. Raven took it and started cleaning herself from the dirt. "Sorry I've been such an air head lately!" She said as she knocked her head with her fist in a mocking manner.

"Lately?" Raven said not meeting her eyes.

"Haha! Good one!" I see you're humor has improved with Beast boy around hasn't it? She said poking Raven.

"Roughly." Raven said flapping her cape in a failed attempt to clean it. "I need to talk to wisdom if you don't mind."

Happiness nodded. "Off course Rae! Here I'll lead you to where she is!" Happiness skipped all the way through the floating road until trespassing the forbidden door.

"Rae? What in hell?" Raven asked herself as she followed her emotion down the road.

When she crossed the portal she found herself in a pinkish surrounding where green mountains could be seen in the horizon. She looked further and saw more colorful robes at the distance, she walked over to them while Happiness blabbered of how Nevermore has been since her last visit. Raven didn't pay attention; she couldn't stop thinking about Starfire and about her vision. She nodded from time to time so that Happiness wouldn't feel bad; after all, not even Raven can be that cruel.

When she got to where her other emotions where she received a pat on the back by another of her emotions, this one had a red cape.

"Sup little girl?" She spoke. Raven turned around and greeted her. "Hello Bravery. Do you know by any chance where wisdom is?" She asked her. Bravery pointed to a tree near them

"She's reading over there, so weird." She said in a playful voice.

"Thanks." Raven put her hood on and flew over to the tree. She reached the tree and saw her emotion wearing a yellow cape and glasses. Sitting down and reading with great concentration.

"Haven't seen you in a long time Raven." She spoke up without leaving the book.

"Wisdom? I really need to talk to you." Raven said as she sat down in front of her and lowered her hood. At this she stopped reading and looked at Raven.

"You do seem troubled. Tell me, what's going on?" She said putting down her book and pushing her glasses further up to her nose to prevent them of falling.

"Earlier today I had some horrible sights." Raven said merely shaking.

"I was meditating in the common room and Starfire walked past me. Then I just saw something, something horrible." Raven said.

"What exactly did you see?" Wisdom asked in a soothing voice.

"There was someone, something, ripping her apart, killing her. I could hear her screams. But no one saved her. She was being torn by some demon or spirit, her blood was everywhere and she was sobbing really loudly. Then I lost my concentration and fell to the floor." Raven finished and looked up at wisdom. She had a calm look upon her face, after hearing such alarmed story.

"Raven, these were not 'sights', these were visions. And as any vision., they can come true." Wisdom told her. Raven straightened up and opened her eyes in shock.

"But, the only demon who had the power to actually kill a human was trigon, and he's gone."

Wisdom's gaze fell to the ground.

"He is gone? Right Wisdom?" Raven asked, a bit troubled.

"Yes, he is. But evil spirits still lurk around. Maybe this is not what's meant to happen. Maybe it's trying to tell you something else. Just make sure the alien is safe, I'll let you know when I'm sure about this." Wisdom smiled and Raven let a relief sigh out of her.

"Thank you so much." Raven told her as she stood up. "I should go back to the tower." She put her hood on once more and concentrated on getting out of Nevermore. Seconds passed and she awoke to find herself in her room. She thought about what wisdom had said. It's true, she was probably just exaggerating.

She heard a knock on her door. She took her cap and put it on, bringing her hood over her head. The metallic door opened to reveal Robin's masked face, worry on his expression.

"um, hey." He said scratching his neck.

"Hey." Raven said coldly.

"Can you tell me what was all that toppling over the table earlier today?" He asked Raven directly.

Raven remembered everything, and she knew that Star needed to be safe, and there was no one better than Robin for the job.

"We need to talk. NOW." Raven clutched his arm and pulled him into her room.

Robin fell to the floor with a thump and quickly stood up. He had never been in Raven's room before, and he was surrounded by darkness. He was scared but still confused at the same time.

"What the heck Raven?" He said.

"Listen, I need you to do something." Raven said.

"Not until you tell me what happened." Robin said as he crossed his arms.

"Well.." Raven hesitated. She didn't knew if Robin could actually take her vision. After all, it was Star who she was talking about. "When Star walked in front of me. I saw this demonic spirit tearing her apart ok? Happy?" Raven said and clapped her mouth just after she said the last word.

Robin flinched. Eyes open wide like plates and mouth agape. He walked closer to Raven.

"IT WHAT?" He asked loudly.

"Shh, calm yourself down boy wonder." Raven placed a finger on his lips. "Look, I talked to my emotions, they don't know anything yet, for now, we just need to keep her safe, okay?"

"Got it." Robin nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, she isn't stupid. So she'll notice how we're trying to protect her." Raven started

"Agreed." Robin said.

"So, let's just keep an eye on her. If she acts weird about it, we tell her." Raven suggested.

"Sounds good." Robin said starting to the door.

"It's on." Raven whispered as she felt the doors close.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin went through the doors and into the hall. When he brought his look up he saw Beast boy, with a quizzical look plastered on his face. Robin froze immediately

"Dude.. You were in Raven's room?" He said pointing at him.

"No I wasn't" Robin said almost instantaneously, trying to shake his thoughts.

"But dude I just..."

"No you didn't" Robin answered again.

"Dude what the..."

"Nothing, it was nothing." Robin said and zoomed to his room

Beast boy gave up and kept walking forward.

"The fuck?" He muttered under his breath while he went through the silver doors to the common room.

Before Robin could actually react about how just entirely blew it with Beast boy, the alarm went off. The walls of the hall got tinted in a red light. Silver sliding doors opened to reveal a pinkish room and then Starfire flew out of it, causing a soft breeze to brush through Robin's face. He sighed, and walked back to the common room.

When he entered he saw the giant screen turn into a topographic map of Jump city, with a red dot blinking in the down town area. It was a bank robbery. Besides the blinking dot, the picture of the robber. Slade.

"What in the.." Robin was speechless. Slade was dead. Dead meaning, he wasn't supposed to come back. Ever.

"Aww man, when is he going to die for God's sake?" Beast boy threw his hands to the air in frustration.

"No time for that. Titans, GO!" Robin shouted before leading the team out the doors and into the city.

Near the kitchen table, a dark shadow lurked around and moved. It didn't have a permanent shape, but it had a pair of blood red eyes and elongated fangs. It slipped through the doors and into the hall until reaching the room where the name 'Starfire' was written in black bold letters. Silently it looked around to see if anybody was left inside, and then slipped through the tiny opening under the door, then it disappeared into the room.

Robin lead Cyborg in the T-car and his flying team mates through the city. Camera flashes were seen along with blurs of the buildings. But Robin didn't care about that anymore. Slade was back, and after that vision Raven had, he couldn't take a chance, not a single one.

They got to an old warehouse, abandoned off course, and met at the door. Robin nodded to Starfire and the door was brought down by a starbolt. Each titan went into the room in a fighting stance ready to attack Slade's minions.

"Freeze!" Robin said, apparently to an empty room.

Terra fell to the ground and pushed the rock she used as transportation aside. Beast boy morphed from a lion to his normal form, Cyborg lowered his sonic cannon and Starfire lit the room with a star bolt, but her eyes stopped glowing. But Raven and Robin stayed exactly as they were, ready to attack.

"Titans." A cold voice rang through the house and sent chills up the heroes spines. "Long time no see."

"What do you want Slade?" Robin spat out, not knowing where the target was.

"Patience, Robin. I see you haven't changed a bit, still impatient." Slade chuckled at the end of his words. Robin was pissed.

"Don't worry I will give a good fight before you leave, after all, I'm out of apprentices." Slade said coldly.

Terra shivered a bit. She didn't want to remember those days, her dark days with Slade. She had changed her life already, none of Betrayal, no lies or anything, she had really changed, but Slade didn't accept that.

Out of the blue Slade's minions charged against the titans on full force. Each of them attacked, but Robin.

"I'm going for Slade." Robin said without turning his look from the wooden balcony high up where the ceiling was. Probably Slade was over there. He took out his bo- staff and with a swift high – jump he reached his destination.

He lowered his guard, big mistake, and then a foot reached his lungs sending him to the floor.

"It's good to see you again." Slade teased placing his foot on the boy wonder's chest, pinning him to the floor. Robin struggled to get out his position. He took hold of Slade's foot and bent it, getting him to the floor.

"You are faster now. Impressive." Slade spoke in a mocking voice, almost like if he was taunting him.

"Shut up." Robin brought his fist to Slade's face, but he dodged it easily. Doing a summersault he maneuvered to a higher level than Robin.

"It's getting late, I'll see you soon Robin, sooner than what you actually think." With that, Slade threw a smoke bomb onto the floor and disappeared. Robin fought to get the smoke out of his face. He wasn't disappointed that Slade had got away, right now, there was a more important matter.

He went


	4. Chapter 4

The titans entered the common room, Cyborg carrying a large squared box full of pizza, and Starfire carrying the drinks.

"Ok y'all sit your butts down and get ready for dinner." Cyborg said as he set the box down on the counter. As he spoke Raven muttered under her breath and crossed the sliding doors to the hall.

Robin saw this, and took advantage that Starfire and Beastboy were busy preparing each plate and went to talk with Raven.

"The fuck was that?" Raven told Robin, a hint of terror on her voice.

"What? Slade?" Robin said.

"He can be a great threat right now, and a very big threat after that vision I had." Raven said lowering her hood. Her violet eyes had lost color and she was paler than normal.

"Look, calm yourself down, Starfire can take care of herself and.."

"I fear for her life Robin." Raven interrupted him. A warm tear fell down her eyes and she quickly pulled her hood up to her head so that she could hide her emotions, at least a bit.

"My visions have become real before, I don't want them to come real. Not now. Not ever again." Her voice was shakey, but she managed to cover it. Robin looked at her in shock. She never knew how much she really cared about Starfire.

"She's like my sister, I wouldn't know what to do without her. She's.." Raven thought about if she should continue. "My best friend." Raven said.

Robin's eyes drooped. He hated to see a teammate like this, especially one with dangerous emotions.

"Raven, I promise nothing will happen to her, or to anyone else." Robin said in a re assuring voice. Raven looked up at the boy wonder. She noticed a hint of terror in him too, but his mask hid so much, she couldn't actually tell.

"Yo dudes! Get yourselves here now!" Beast boy's voice boomed through Robin and Raven's ears.

"Time for dinner I guess." Raven said passing through Robin and leading herself to the common room. Robin felt a cold breeze hug him when she passed. He grabbed his cape and covered himself, then he did the same.

When he got into the common room he saw each titan eating, even Raven.

He took a seat next to Starfire and ate his dinner, trying to figure out a plan to actually keep her safe without knowing the harm that was out there, was going to be really difficult.

After dinner, Starfire and Robin sat on the couch talking about some other 'earthly manner' she couldn't quite understand.

"Hey dudes, I'm going to bed." Cyborg said leaving the kitchen and yawning in his way. "G'night." The doors closed leaving them alone.

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin was lost for a moment, then he snapped back into reality. "mm? Yeah Star?"

"Are you okay? You seem troubled since that fight with.." Starfire stopped talking. She didn't want him to be bothered, or worse, to be left because he needed to research.

Robin looked at her when she fell silent. Her green orbs met his masked face, and for a moment he fell horrible. He had lost so many precious moment with her that now, he couldn't do it again. "No, it's no Slade. Don't worry." He smiled.

Starfire smiled back. "What is it then?"

Robin froze. He couldn't let her know about Raven's vision. Not now atleast.

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all." He said embracing her on his arms. She fell asleep quickly and Robin sighed. He could sleep like this any day. As he took the princess into his arms he found himself with a dark silhouette sitting on the corner of the couch.

"Raven?" Robin asked as he focused his eyes.

"Is she okay?" Raven asked, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, she's just asleep." Robin said in a low voice, to prevent her from waking up.

"Good." When she was done saying that she phased under the floor and dissapeared.

Robin didn't know why Raven was exaggerating all of this, but he know that after all, she had more experience than he did. He got to Starfire's room and set her too bed. Before leaving her room he took a last look at her. She was sleeping soundly and breathing evenly. Silkie snuggled by her side. Robin smiled, he would be lost without her, and he knew it for sure this time.

He passed through the doors and then went down the hall to his room and collapsed on his bed. Groggily, he took one of his gadgets out before falling asleep. He checked the routine for tomorrow morning.

_Charity event at Marshall's 10:00 a.m_

A half smirk passed his lips, at least tomorrow was going to be different than today. Then he closed his eyes, and swifter to sleep slowly.

All around the halls a dark shadow moved through the rooms, watching each titan sleep soundly. It's bloody smirk grew larger each time and then it disappeared, ad if nothing had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Here in Marshal's kids orphanage we are waiting for The Teen Titans to arrive shortly. This charity event is the biggest in the year, and we hope to get enough money to enlarge the center so that more kids can be accepted"_

Beast boy muted the television for a moment. He was still half asleep. He yawned and his eyes got warm and merely wet.

"Ugh why is this so early?" Beast boy said.

"You are supposed to be a role model to children, I don't think waking up late is a good example for them Beast boy." Raven said lowering her book.

"Hey, sleep is important!" Beast boy defended himself and flicked through the channels. He was wearing a green shirt with the Marshal's sign posted on it. He had rolled the sleeves, after all it was hot outside and his muscles were standing out, maybe a bit too much for Raven's liking. It caught her attention too much. That's why she brought the book to the common room actually. She had the same shirt with some jeans, except hers was a dark violet tank top.

"Good morning guys!" Cyborg came into the room. He was wearing a black shirt with the same sign on his shirt. He looked pretty awake by now, so much that he made breakfast for everyone, including Beast boy.

Moments later Robin came into the room with a red shirt, mask and utility belt still on. Cyborg raise an eyebrow at this.

"What? It doesn't hurt to be prepared." Robin said and sat near the kitchen.

Cyborg ignored this and kept cooking.

Starfire came in shortly, wearing a pink tank top, with the same sign on it. Her hair was braided into a headband to keep her bangs out of the way. Even though she looked different, she looked as if she didn't have enough sleep.

"Damn, are you okay little lady?" Cyborg commented. At his Robin turned to look at her, his face full of concern.

"Star.." He said walking over to her. He placed a hand on her waist and the other on her cheek. "Did you get any sleep at all?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Three hours or so. There was something that just wouldn't let me sleep. But don't worry, once I get out I'll be okay." Starfire said with a smile. She walked over to the kitchen counter to eat and broke Robin's embrace. He looked at Raven. She just nodded.

"Okay if everyone's done with breakfast then I'll guess we get going." Cyborg said. "I'll drive!"

"Naturally." Raven said walking out of the tower behind Cyborg.

Beast boy followed them and Robin exited the tower after Star.

In the center of the city, almost all of it was united in the plaza. There was food, drinks, balloons, and off course, Marshal's orphans having fun. Music was playing around and everyone seemed so happy, at least for now.

A lady, in her late 30's took the microphone and patted it a few times to see if it was on. "Hello everyone and thank you for coming to this charity event, it means a lot. Now I would like to ask the kids, who saves people everyday?" The lady aimed the microphone at the crowed and children jumped from where they were standing.

"THE TEEN TITANS!" They cheered and clapped and pushed everyone until they got the front of the stage, where the titans where going to appear some moments later.

"Exactly! Now children and invited guests. It is my pleasure to present the town heroes of jump city: The teen titans!"

The crowd went crazy as the titans walked onto the stage and Robin took the microphone. The lady hugged each of the titans thank-you and left the stage.

"Hello kids!" Robin spoke though the microphone.

"HELLO ROBIN!" The kids waved crazily at him.

"My team and me are honored to be here, and we'll be spending the day with each one of you, sounds good?" Robin said

"YES!" The kids jumped around excitedly and the crowd started taking pictures.

"Thanks everyone for coming and we hope you have fun." Robin finished and the microphone was passed to the lead singer of a band, who started singing right away.

When the titans left the stage Ms. Marshal waited for them with five kids by her side.

"Thank you, heaps for coming." She said.

"It's our pleasure." Robin said.

"Well, these are our kids. This is Jhonny, Victoria, Logan, Tim, and Suzie. They will spend the morning with you and then you'll switch."

Robin approached the blue eyes kid with dark hair and an R painted on his shirt with a marker.

"Hey Tim, what's up?" Robin gave the kid a high five making him smile.

"Let's go to the game park, I can show you my moves!" He grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him through the crowd.

Raven took the blonde haired girl wearing a black dress and violet eyes. She also painted a dot over her forehead just in between her eyes, almost like Raven's chakra. This made her smile.

"Let's go Victoria, I'll get you an ice cream." Raven guided her trough the crowd and Victoria let out a shy smile.

"Excuse Mr. Beast boy." A little kid with brown hair and black eyes tugged Beast boy's shirt. " Jhonny says Cyborg is better than you." Beast boy looked down at the little kid and smiled.

"Well we can't leave it like that can we?" Beast boy said. "The last one who gets to the hot dog cart is a looser!" Beast boy said taking hold of Logan.

"Oh, your'e on. " Cyborg said, piggy riding Jhonny and running to catch up with Beast boy.

Starfire looked at the two titans run away and turned to look at her girl. She had black hair that reached her hips and baby blue eyes.

"Why, hello Suzie!" Starfire smiled at the little girl, her eyes brightened.

"It's really you!" The girl caught Starfire in tight embrace and Starfire picked her up.

"Your'e lucky, she is really shy around everyone else." pointed at the girl that Starfire was holding. The girl hid her face, making her statement true.

"I think I can change that." Starfire smiled and walked around the park, putting the girl down on a bench with her.

"So Suzie, how old are you?" She asked bending her back so that her face could reach her level.

"Like this." Suzie held up six fingers and smiled. "I am really big now." She put her hands on her hips and did a heroic pose.

"I am sure you are." Starfire said laughing softly. "Wanna play a game?"

"Yes!" Suzie said leaping happily. She was full of energy.

"Okay go hide, and I'll count until ten, and try to find you, ready?" Starfire covered her eyes, and started counting. She heard Suzie's laughs become faint from the distance, the park was pretty small and not to crowded so it was going to be easy.

"9… 10! Ready or not here I come!" She uncovered her eyes and looked around. She saw Raven and her girl on the distance teaching her how to meditate. She looked around and then caught a glimpse of Suzie's black hair.

"Oh, where can she be." She asked herself playfully, the girl giggled.

"Maybe under the bench!" She swiftly went under the bench and took the girl by the stomach tickling her, and shaking her causing Suzie to exploded in laughter. After some time she got tired and let herself fall on the grass by the side of Suzie. They stayed several minutes looking at the clouds.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here kids, it's time to go back home." Mrs. Marshal took the kids from the Titan's arms and they all waved goodbye. It was around five in the afternoon, and the titans were exhausted. Babysitting wasn't that much of an easy job.

"Goodbye kids!" The titans said their goodbyes and watched them get into Marshal's bus, heading for home.

"So.. who's up for burgers?" Cyborg piped up. The team packed up in the T-car and got to the burger restaurant. Once in the table, they got looks from everyone inside it, also whispers were heard. The people didn't took so long to actually notice who they were. They all asked for pictures and autographs, the Titans couldn't say no, after all, they were always saving their butts from crime.

After all the pictures were took and all the autographs signed, the team finally sat down and decided to order.

"Tofu burger for me." Beast boy winked at the waiter and Raven rolled her eyes. The waiter blushed slightly and went to take the order to the kitchen.

"I am dead." Terra spoke as she put her hair up in a pony tail.

"Ditto." Raven said. "Victoria was a nice kid after all anyways, so it was worth it."

"Yeah! Logan was the coolest kid, I wouldn't be surprised if he got all the ladies when he grows up." Beast boy wiggled his eye brows in Terra's direction and Star fire spit her soda, but she wasn't laughing.

"What? It isn't that stupid." Beast boy's face drooped and stared at Star.

"No it wasn't your comment what made me spit." Starfire talked in between coughs. "I just gagged, sorry." She slightly smiled at the changeling in front of her. Robin looked at Raven and they both opened their eyes, suspecting.

"What's up?" Cyborg said asking Raven.

"Nothing." Robin and Raven answered almost at the same time.

The food came and each titan munched down all of it. It was interrupted one or two times by Beast boy's 'I can't believe you are eating an innocent cow' comments and silenced by Raven's 'shut up' comments.

The titans left the tip and began to leave the restaurant, reaching for the door. As Starfire stood up, something brought her back down. Her stomache was tight in a bun, and she felt like if she was drowning. She started coughing again, then it became stronger. Beast boy noticed and turned back.

"Dudes!" He ran to Star and patted her back wildly. After a series of horrible coughs something came out her throat. Blood.

"Holy—" Cyborg was in shock. Robin ran to her side and put an empty cup under her mouth, to prevent anymore mess that Beast boy had already left.

"Starfire! Speak!" Robin whispered to her ear. But she couldn't, her voice was interrupted by coughs. After a minute, which seemed like an eternity, passed, she stopped coughing and gasped for air. Beastboy passed a tissue and she cleaned her lips.

"What the hell was that?" Cyborg spoke up.

"I'm going to speak with the manager." Terra, dumbfounded, went outside to look for someone, anyone, who could explain this tragic accident.

"Are you okay Star?" Raven bent down to her side. Starfire was leaned to the front, kneeling down, all that coughing and blood loss left her exhausted. She gasped for air in between some words, but she was still understandable.

"Let's just go." She said, grasping her neck. Robin put an arm behind her for support, Beast boy did too, and both of them carried her to the T-car.

Raven and Cyborg waited for Terra. She came jogging to them shortly.

"So? Any explanation?" Raven said coldly.

"Not really. But they gave us a free cake to compensate!" Terra faked a smile and Raven stared at her sympathetically.

Cyborg took the cake and got the T-car. Raven followed while Terra spoke to her back, trying to enlighten the situation.

"What? Everyone loves cake!" Terra said putting her hands up in defense and catching up for her team.

Once the titans where in the tower, Starfire was already fainting. She was a tameranian, yes, but still, too much blood loss could mean death, even for her. Robin sped out of the T-car with Raven and shouted back to Cyborg.

"Take her to the medical wing now! Keep her alive!" Robin got into the tower with Raven and immediately got into his room with her. The walls were covered in newspaper articles and Slade pictures. Batman, jokers, it looked like he did research for a hobbie. Once inside he started panting heavily and tears started streaming down his eyes. Raven saw this and sat down, she never saw Robin so weak, so broken. All the leadership she had seen all these years, all the seriousness, everything vanished. Now, he was just a normal teenager, like anyone else. Robin whimpered, he was hurt, too hurt. Then he collected the strength to talk, but kneeling on the ground.

"Please tell me she won't die." He whispered, while he still cried. Raven freezed, what could she tell him? I don't know? I can't guarantee? No. Raven knew how much he loved Starfire, and she actually admired that.

"She won't. Starfire is strong, don't worry." It was easier said than done. Robin just kept crying and his mask dampened. Raven bit her lip slightly. She didn't think anyone had seen him like this, not even Batman. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered.

"She won't."

Robin looked up at her and fell silent.

"I know." He answered and opened the door of his room again getting outside. " We need to tell everyone else, wait for me in the main room, I'll check on Starfire before. Raven nodded and flew to the common room. Terra and Beast boy spurted through the carpet, looking at the ceiling. She opened the fridge to get some water, and hoped Robin could get there fast.

Robin sped through the corridors and blue and grayish colors blurred his eyes, well, mask. When he got to the medical wing he crossed the doors and found Cyborg placing and oxygen mask over Starfire's nose. He slightly gasped. She was lying down on the medical bed, paler than normal, her hair was put up on a bun and her smile turned into a frown. Her wrist was impaled by shot that was connected to a tube full of blood. At least Cyborg knew what to do. He felt his eyes watering again, he couldn't see Starfire like this. Cyborg turned to look at him and smiled.

"Such a badass." He said. Robin looked at him questioningly. " Research says tameranians faint five minutes after all these blood loss. She lasted fifteen." He chuckled softly. "She'll be fine in a matter of hours, don't worry."

Robin was relieved in a way. A smile crossed his lips, and he remembered why he was there too.

" I need you in the main room, it's important." Robin said starting for the door.

"Let's go, man." Cyborg followed him. "I'm sure nothing can stop this girl from living." He said walking down the hall, loud enough for Robin to listen.

Robin took a last look at her before letting the doors close. She looked beautiful, even like that.

'_My girl' _He thought in a whisper. He let a half smirk upon his lips and then walked down the hall, ready to meet the others.


	7. Chapter 7

As the boy wonder crossed the doors he saw the titans arranged on the couch, except for Terra, she was sitting on the floor. They were conversating about whatever made Star puke blood. He knew it when he heard her name, it sent chills down his spine and he shivered a little.

"Robin? What's going on?" Terra put her gaze on him and the other titans turned to see him.

"Actually." He cleared his throat and looked at Raven. She nodded in understandment and stood up, facing the titans. "Raven could explain it a lot better."

Raven sat down next to Terra and breathed in. She felt each titan staring at her, and decided to talk. She didn't want Star to barge in the room on the middle of the conversation.

"The other day, I had this vision. It was kind of blurry, but visibly easy to understand some way. Someone, or something, was killing her, tearing her apart. I don't know what it was, or who it was. But it was pretty strong."

Each titan looked at her in disbelief. They were speechless. All of them except Robin.

"She is going to..." Beast boy began

"I don't know yet. I don't think so. Star isn't going to let anyone get away that easily." Raven interrupted his sentence, not wanting to hear those last words.

"So what's your plan? We can't leave things like this." Cyborg said looking at Raven.

"I'll try to get another vision, but I can't guarantee anything yet." Raven said lowering her hood.

"Do you guys think that maybe..." Terra started

"No." The titans said in unison.

"Yeah, me neither. She's pretty badass." She finished hugging her knees.

"Yeah, for a girl." Beast boy said with a laugh. Terra and Raven stared at him. Beast boy shrinked in his seat.

"Let's just try to keep her safe okay?" Robin said. He was sure if it was going to be enough, but it had to be, at least until Raven found out more. He sat down on the couch and tried to think of something else to say, but he couldn't, no one could.

Back in the medical bed. Starfire fluttered her eyes open and raised her palm to cover the bright lights of the ceiling. When she did this she noticed the injection inside her wrist. She opened her eyes but didn't try to take it off. She followed the tube full of blood until she found the bag hung up on a metallic pole. She felt weak, destroyed. She tried to gulp down, and it hurt. It was almost like swallowing rocks or putting lemon on a swollen area. Tears started forming. Then she remembered everything. The blood coming out of her mouth, Beast boy calling everyone for help, and then nothing. She collected the strength to sit up. The color went back to her eyes skin and hair and she felt better. Almost. She saw something move from the corner of her eye, almost like a shadow. She slowly un-tucked her long legs from the white, blood stained covers, and touched the floors. The cold surface stinged her toes. She let her weight over her legs carefully, taking hold of the edge of the bed. She still had her jeans and Marshal Kid's shirt, but they were dirty, and not to mention, blood stained. When her weight was balanced in between her two legs she took a step forward, questioning her every move. Her fingers twitched, she felt someone else on the room, almost like a heavy breathing.

She kept moving, through the coldness of the room alone. She felt something near her. She couldn't tell what it was, but she knew it was near. Starfire moved through the heavy air to face the white soft curtains covering the window. She looked at them for a moment, and concentrated. Suddenly a shadow appeared with horns coming out of its head and blood red eyes, with a shriek it disappeared.

Starfire gasped and tried to walk a little faster to the bed. She took her communicator from her pocket and dialed Cyborg. There was no reception, and the device died instantly. She stared at it for a few moments in disbelief and then a shock was sent up her arm. She threw the communicator and let a faint scream out. Her voice was hurt, as much as her throat. She then stared at the two silver doors protecting her from whatever was outside there. Starfire thought about escapes. Flying? No, she was too weak. The communicator was broken. There was only one thing she could do, and something Robin always said. Fight anyway.

She took fighting stance, weakly and saw the shadow approaching the door. Two large legs stood and elongated as two arms came out from a torso and reached for her. Bone fingers stood out, and that's when fear overtook her. She took some steps back and started moving to the other side of the room, giving the back to the shadow. Bad idea. She felt a hand on her ankle, and then she fell, face first.

She touched the hard floor in a thump. She reached for her torso to see if any bleeding was happening, it wasn't. But then as she reached her mouth and touched, she felt something gooey. She looked at her hand and there it was, blood. Before she could stand up the shadow took her from the ankle and started dragging her all over the room. Starfire was now screaming from the top of her lungs, ignoring how much it hurt. She just hoped someone would listen.

After dragging her over the room and staining the floor with her blood, the shadow crushed her with the wall. It continued with the ceiling and then he let her go, throwing her at a nearby closet. She screamed while in mid air and when she landed, she crushed the closet, spilling it's contents and leaving her almost unconscious. She rose up from the wood debris and looked around. Nothing was there.

Starfire looked at her clothes, stained with more blood, and her face was full of scars and bruises, not to mention pain.

"Starfire open the door!" Robin shouted from the other side.

She quickly stood up and tried to open them by force, but they were glued together.

Raven tried using her powers, Beast boy tried to break it down as a bull but nothing worked. They just had to find another way in.

Starfire then turned her back at the door. She felt a hand on her neck. She brought her arm closer to her neck, to escape the killing grip and as soon as she touched it the shadow pulled her to the ceiling still grabbing her from the neck. She gagged, and the titans that remained outside listened help lessly. Robin punched the door furiously.

"Let's get to the windows from outside now!" He said running off. The titans followed, they had no time to lose.

Starfire tried to escape. She kicked her legs wildly and fought with the strength she still had.

The shadow started revealing it's face, without letting Starfire go. It's eyes shot open and an evil grin sprawled across it's lips. It spoke some word, she could barely decipher.

"Are you scared, Princess?" It's smile turned into a frown and then it's grip got tighter. Starfire's face skin got tinted with a deadly blue and she started to feel tired. Suddenly, the shadow let go and threw her across the room where the closet was, again.

The blow made Starfire shot up. She looked around herself again. The hospital wing was destroyed. Closets broken, blood across the floors and walls, dents on the doors, thanks to her super human strength. Then she saw the shadow look at her.

"I'll be watching you." It said. And then disappeared into thin air.

Starfire breathed heavily, still shocked about what happened. Then warm tears fell from her eyes and she hugged her knees. She sobbed quietly, but it got louder by the time. Taking support on the wall, she leaned back. Her back stung with the bruised with the contact of the cement, but she didn't care. Her tears touched the fresh bruises and stung even worse. She was haunted inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin broke the window and Raven covered herself from the flying glass. Each titan entered the room and looked around the disaster.

"Dude.." Beast boy spoke, almost breath less.

Robin caught a glimpse of Starfire crouching on the floor and sobbing quietly. He walked towards her, fastening his pace when he saw blood.

"Star." He spoke soflty.

Starifire shot up from the floor and lookeda t him. Her face softened when she noticed who he was. She stood up and ran towards him. Before any reaction she got Robin in tight embrace and cried on his chest loudly. Robin tried to sooth her by hugging her tight. He turned to look at Raven and she looked at the team. They immediately got it.

"Take her to my room afterwards so I can heal her." Raven said before leaving. Beast boy, Cyborg and Terra followed. Terra thought she saw something moving, but she just shook it off.

"Are you ok?" He whispered into Star's ear. She talked in between sobs and nothing was understandable, so he decided to hold her in silence. After some moments she calmed down and broke the hug. She dried her tears with her wrist and then she exhaled. Robin was shocked when he got a full view of her face. Her nose was bleeding badly and her cheeks were full of purple bruises and scratch marks. Her hair was still in a pony tail, but a lot of strands fell free. And her eyes were bloodshot for crying so much.

"Let's go to Raven's room." He took her hand and walked, but she stayed lgued to the floor. Robin turned to look at her. Starfire shook her head no. She did some hand motions, talling him she couldn't walk, it hurt too much.

"You can't talk?" Robin asked, terrorized.

She nodded, but then showed him she didn't want to cause more damage to her throat by pointing at her neck, stained and sprinkled with the red substance. Robin let out a sigh of relieve. He got Starfire to get on his back and carried her all the way to Raven's room. She was lighter now, maybe she just lost too much blood, that's what Robin thought.

When they got to Raven's room, Starfire got to her feet and looked around.

"Where…is…" Thens he fell forward, falling into Robin's arms. Robin looked at Raven who was holding her wrist with her finger on one of her veins.

"Tameranian circulatory systems are a wonder." She said. Then she took Starfire from Robin's arms and lay her on the bed.

"Whatever that thing was, it's going to pay." Robin said pointing accusingly.

Raven ignored Robin as he paced around the room thinking of anything that he could do to that whatever thing it was that attacked Starfire. Raven placed her hands over the fresh bruises and blue aura came out from her. She closed her eyes concentrating and the bruises healed one by one.

"Can we track that thing down?" Robin asked

"I highly doubt it." Raven said not breaking her concentration.

"Call it, somehow?" Robin asked.

Raven shot her eyes open at this, but the aura kept moving through Star's bruises.

"You might as well like to have Trigon in here." Raven said coldly

"Oh, my bad." Robin said scratching the back of his neck.

Raven finished and stood up covering her face with her hood.

"She okay, but she'll be up in sometime, that circulatory system knocks her out completely." Raven said.

"Might wanna use it for Bb sometime." He said.

"Maybe. I'll try to see what's going on. You should go help the others clean the hospital wing." Raven said as the doors slided open.

"WHAT? I don't want to.." Robin started.

"Go."

"Fine." He said scoffing and went out muttering under his breath.

Raven sighed. And went back inside her room. She looked at Starfire, her eyes were halfway open already.

"Damn, these Tamerianians are harder than rocks." She said.

Starfire looked around and shot up from the bed, sitting down. When she saw Raven she calmed down a bit, but then she remembered everything that happened and stood up.

"What in the Vegan system was that?" She said shaking her arms in the air.

"Starfire." Raven tried to talk to her, but her voice kept rising.

"That thing just took me like a freaking Barbie doll and tossed me all around the room!" She paced around the room terrorized.

"Starfire, I…"

"AND THEN IT DISAPPEARED INTO THIN AIR! THIN AIR RAVEN! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!"

"Starfire just calm down, look.."

"AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF IT WILL HAPPEN AGAIN OR.."

"KORY!" Raven took her by the arms and looked at her. She used her real name when she needed seriousness, Kory stopped talking and apologized.

"Sorry. I am just.."

"Shocked? Yeah. Anyone would be traumatized with that." Raven finished for her. "Please sit down I need to find out what did this."

"You mean you do not know yet?" Starfire looked shocked, but just because she didn't know about Raven's vision.

"No, that's why I am asking you to sit down." Raven said, in a sarcastic tone.

Starfire obeyed and sat down. Knowing the routine, she closed her eyes and waited for Raven's chant.

Raven concentrated and in a short time was already floating in mid air. For a moment she just saw darkness, then still images of what just happened with Starfire. The shadow's look sent a chill up her spine and then she saw it. She finally saw something that gave everyone an answer.

Someone cursed the titans.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN

So this chapter was really fun to write

Please review and let me know anything I did wrong

. Daniela


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! I've been getting really good feedback now!

Thank you to all the reviewers, I will acknowledge them at the end of this chapter.

So here we go with the next chapter.

"This is nauseating." Terra said will sweeping the floor with a broom. The whole room was in shreds. Wood pieces everywhere, blood stains, dents over the walls.

"Word." Beast boy morphed into a lion and tried to fix the dent with a powerful punch from it's paw. The dent grew flat entirely and he let out a satisfied smile.

"We'll need to replace the bed." Cyborg said. The bed was broken in half, something in that shadow made it collapse. Not even the wheels were in view. "Let's just hope this 'thing' doesn't come back."

Robin came into the room an d received looks from the others.

"How's Star?" Beast boy as he morphed back into a human.

"Pretty traumatized, I'd be like that too I mean. Having a demonic shadow drag you around and promising it's return, that shouldn't be pretty." He took a piece of cloth from the floor and started cleaning some blood stains. "I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't into her happy self for these days."

All the titans looked at each other, and just hoped for her team mate to be okay, or at least herself.

Raven bashed to the wall and the sound made Starfire shot her eyes open.

"Raven!" She stood up and walked to her, helding out her hand. Raven took it and stood up.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She said rubbing her back.

"What in the… You need to stop doing that, seriously." Starfire said crossing her arms.

"I know what' going on, and we need to tell everyone NOW." Raven said and stormed out of her room. Starfire was left with a quizzical look plastered on her face. She aimed for the door and passed through the mirror. She stopped to look at herself. All her bruises were gone. She smiled, knowing that Raven had done it, and then walked down the hall to meet the others.

Raven was being drowned by thoughts as she stormed to the hospital wing, but her main thought was, where they even going to make it alive? She shook the thought out of her head and went into the hospital wing stepping on the damp floor.

"Aww man!" Beast boy whined. "I just cleaned that up" He sat on the floor arms crossed.

"Never mind him Raven." Terra said. She left the broom by a side. "Where is Star?"

"I need to talk to all of you, now." Raven said sitting down on the floor. No furniture was in condition to hold anyone's weight.

Starfire came in shortly after, completely clean and with her hair in a braid.

"STARFIRE!" The team cried in unison. The caught the princess in a hug all together, leaving her with no breath. Raven looked at the group of happy titans and smiled, but then remembered what she had to do. She hated to interrupt a happy moment by this news, by it was for their own sake, and survival.

"Friends.. I have… bones." Starfire said in between breaths.

The titans broke the hug and smiled at her. Then Raven called their attention. She broke the news, with no kind of introduction.

"We've been cursed." She said. The titans looked at her, horror upon their faces.

"What?" Robin said. He was the first one to actually react.

"That shadow. It was a curse. Someone cursed us." Raven explained.

"But if we've all been cursed…" Starfire took lead of the conversation. Her voice sounded sane again, and Robin's heart skipped a beat when he heard it again. "How come I'm the only one attacked?

"Whoever did this had you on it's mind. But his or her words meant the whole group. No one's safe right now, we need to make the Tower our bunker, and no one is getting out, or in hopefully." Raven said. At his Cyborg stood up.

"Say what? What about crime fighting and.."

"Titans east can cover us." Robin interrupted. "This is our lives were talking about, I think that's even more important now. More important than Slade."

The titans opened their eyes in shock at this. They had never heard Robin say such a thing. Ever. Slade was his obsession, catching him, ending him, forever. Something had change, but it was for good.

"So what's your plan?" Beast boy asked.

"Sleep in the common room together, by turns, watch our steps, question everything." Raven said simply.

"Is a curse that bad?" Terra asked, but she regret it when she saw Raven's shock at her.

"That bad? We can invite the devil himself and sing Christmas carols with him, a curse is THAT bad." Raven said.

"Well, we might as well re arrange the furniture in the common room." Cyborg said.

"Let's go then." Beast boy followed Cyborg out of the room.

The remaining titans followed. All of them quiet with their thoughts, they were about to meet their horrible fate, ready or not.

Oooh what might happen now?

Okay so Reviewers:

:

I felt bad at writing all that demonic chapter. I love Starfire and it hurt to make her suffer that badly, :(., but the point was for her to be traumatized, you'll see as the story goes on. Thank you! It means a lot :D

Crazynerd: I know, I made Star suffer, A LOT. But, It'll pay off at the end you'll see. Thanks for the review.:))

I'll be updating soon, so tune inn ;)

. Daniela


	10. Chapter 10

The titans got down to work. As Cyborg moved all the furniture to a side, so that the sleeping bags could be in the centre of the room, Terra and Beast boy made dinner. Raven decided to call Titans east for cover up, and Robin, he was researching Slade's attack to provide the team with some information. Maybe Bumble bee could be able to track him down. Starfire decided to take a shower, to clear her thoughts.

Starfire brushed her damp hair and sighed. It had been a long stressful day.

She grabbed her sleeping bag and took silky by the other arm, and left her room. She didn't dare to turn and look at the now clean hospital wing. She could see herself being dragged around if she did. She fastened her pace to go through it quickly and then she bumped with someone.

Robin.

"Whoa. Easy, is someone following you?" He said playfully.

"It's um, nothing really. I'm just hungry." She said.

Robin gave her a 'I-don't-think-so' look and Starfire sighed.

"Okay, maybe I am a little bit traumatized, but you can't blame me." She said giving up.

"I'm not, I just want to make sure you are okay."

"I am."

"Great."

They both let out a soft laugh and walked to the common room, hand in hand. When the metallic doors opened they saw Beast boy being thrown into a re arranged furniture with a 'squee' , followed by Terra's "Touchdown!" victory scream.

Starfire and Robin looked at Raven.

"What? He was being annoying." She said as her black aura extinguished from her wrists.

Robin and Starfire were used to all of this, so they decided to keep moving, trying not to get into Raven's way.

"Dude! That was not cool." Beast boy said while he rubbed the back of his head. He stood up from the floor and pointed at Raven. "You'll pay."

"Ooh I'm so scared." She said making her way to the couch and turning on the T.V. A newscaster was talking and an image of Starfire on the upper right corner appeared.

"Oh crud. What now?" Starfire said as she flew closer to the screen.

"_After the charity event for Marshal's kids, the titans were seen getting into a restaurant nearby, but a tragic accident happened to the alien beauty, part of the super hero group. Testimonies say that she coughed up blood out of the blue. The restaurant is considered to get a serious demand for poisoning a public hero."_

_The screen faded to the restaurant where the titans had lunch that evening and a boy in a blue shirt with a giant burger on it appeared talking. _

"_She coughed up out of nowhere, I'm not sure what it was, maybe a piece of broken glass or something, but she looked like she was going to die or something. It was pretty intense."_

_The newscaster came back._

"_We still don't know the real cause of this, was it poisoning or if it is just a freak accident. Anyway, the restaurant's owner will be going to judgment, Monday morning."_

"What a load." Raven said staring at the screen.

"You think?" Starfire said.

"You know what they say, haters make you famous." Beast boy said as he took a bite of his tofu burger.

"Guys! Dinner's served." Terra took off her apron and served each plate. Everyone sat down and ate quietly, Raven the most quiet of them all. As she moved her steak from one side to another, the movement made it split, and when she was about to get it inside her mouth she saw movement on her cup. More horrified than curious she took her cup and put the fork down. She examined the clear liquid and then saw it. There was a tint of red on it. By each bubble that reached the top of the cup, more of the color exploded into it. Then she saw a silhouette draw itself in it. It looked like a sick maniac grin. She shuddered and threw the glass to the door with a scream.

All the titans reacted and looked at their dark friend, who was now shaking uncontrollably.

"Raven, what was that?" Beast boy, by her side asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She just stared onto the floor. As the red liquid got soaked into the carpet. Star fire noticed that and stood up looking at the spilled liquid on the floor.

"When did seven up became red?" She asked pointing at it.

Terra stood up and looked at it as well, Cyborg and Robin shortly after.

"Whoa." Terra said. "What in the.."

"I'm going to sleep." Raven said as she flew to the centre of the room and got into her sleeping bag. Zipping it with her black aura, she covered her face as well and turned to the giant screen, trying to regain her mind.

The titans were confused. A lot. But they couldn't decipher anything at the time, so they decided to go to bed as well.

"Who will clean this up?" Cyborg said.

Terra, Robin, and Starfire took a step backwards and left Beast boy standing alone.

"Hmph?" He said as he brought his head up from the floor. He turned around to discover that the titans were far in the back, and he was standing in front of Cyborg, who was holding a wet clothe and a broom.

"Aww man!" He said. Beast boy took the cleaning utensils and got down to work, while everyone else got ready for bed.

"Who will do the first shift?" Robin asked.

Silence.

"Calm down not everyone at the time." He said sarcastically. "Fine, I'll do it, but then Cyborg's going after me." He said pointing at him.

"Okie dokie." Terra said.

"That's okay with me." Starfire answered.

"Whatevs." Beast boy piped up still cleaning up.

After the discussion each titan got into their sleeping bags and fell asleep quickly. Robin wrapped himself in a snuggie with an 'R' printed on it and lay on the couch, with his eyes open wide. It had been a long day, but it was also going to be a long night. A very, long night.

Sha la!

Sorry for taking so much time, I had TONS of homework.

Well here it is. Next chapter is going to be incredibly awesome, pinky promise ;)

Reviewers;

Crazynerd: You'll find out who did the curse sometime after the next chapter, I love to leave people hanging jaja. Yeah Like I said, it was hard to make Starfire suffer so much, cause she is like my favorite character, but that's actually the reason I did it, she could take 20 beatings like that and still be alive lol.

See you in the next chapter beautiful readers :D

. Daniela


	11. Chapter 11

For about half an hour, Robin had got up three times and drank like a gallon of water. He was bored, but more than that, he had a bad feeling, more like scared. He moved his masked eyes to each Titan, deep in slumber.

Beast boy had morphed into a dog, a cat, and a platypus while he slept, Robin guessed that was pretty normal for a changeling. Cyborg brought his charger all the way to the common room, and was connected and snoring softly. Terra had her body upside down on the sleeping bag, covering herself with some brown covers from her room. Raven covered all her body, and face before falling asleep. No one actually saw her falling asleep, no one talked to her after the water incident, but first thing in the morning, it was something they had to do. Starfire had a straight, but still cheerful face. Only she could pull off that look while she slept covered with royal purple covers. Robin smiled at this.

He drank the last bit of water on his cup and then it was empty.

"Damn". He said in a low voice, as he got up to get some more water.

When he opened the fridge, he sensed some movement at where Terra slept, near to Cyborg's charger. He slowly backed away leaving the fridge's door open and looked. Nope, everything was normal, probably Beast Boy morphing again. He shrugged and turn to the fridge. The water jars were empty, and he realized he should just read or something. He closed the door with a puch and turned around.

His heart almost left his chest when he saw Terra standing there in front of him, coming closer.

"AGHYAA!"

"SH! Shut your pie hole dude!" Terra covered his mouth before he could wake anyone up.

"Do you know how hard it is to get Beast boy to sleep?" She said removing her hand, now gloved with her brown gloves, an placing it on her hip.

"Ah, sorry. You just scared me, that's all." Robin said laughing nervously. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Restroom." She said as she walked to the silver sliding doors. They opened and closed with Terra inside. Robin's shoulders drooped a bit, he looked at his watch. 1:00 a.m. Half an hour and it was Cyborg's turn, finally. He sat down on the couch again, looking at his clock and counting the second.

Terra looked at herself on the mirror for some time. She opened the mirror cabinet to get a pill, then she felt something on her neck.

Sort of a heavy breath, someone breathing over her neck. She turned around. Nothing. Terra was still shocked, but not that much, she continue to rummage through the cabinet and found a pill. She filled a cup with water and then closed the cabinet. As she brought her face upward and saw her reflection she let out a scream. Then glass was heard breaking.

There was a shadow behind her, grinning evilly. She was frozen. Carefully she moved her feet out of the door, and the shadow looked at her. Then she began to run, but it took her by the legs, pulling a screaming Terra back in the bathroom, and closing the door. Terra tried to grab herself by the floor but it was useless. Her nails left marks on the floor and then, she was dragged into the bathroom by it. The tap ran open and the top was put into the hole to stop it from falling in the sink, filling the large hand washer with warm water. Terra stood up and tried to open the door, tears and cries of help began to fall. The door seemed like it was glued. And as she turned around, her eyes were blurred by a splash of water on her face. Then she felt a force on her neck pulling her into the hand washer, and then she was underwater, at least, her head was.

She grabbed her neck, but couldn't find the source of the force that pulled her in. She managed to take control and got out of it. She fell to the floor sitting down. Her face and hair now damp and water running down her soulders. She inspected the rest room with her eyes. Nothing. But that could only mean something worse.

Then after some time the grin appeard with a squeal which made Terra jump, and as it came closer she creamed. Her sobs became slower and silent as the grin came closer. There was a point when it breathed on her neck, and then it's fangs elongated, giving her a bite. Terra pushed herself away and aimed for the window, but it closed by the shadow. The when she looked again, there was nothing.

From one moment to another she was being thrown over the rest room, breaking all the mirrors, cabinets and utensils in there. The toilet broke, which cause the water tube to start spilling water all over the room. Then when she fell to the wet floor, almost unconscious, the shadow grinned, and vanished into thin air.

She couldn't take any more disappearances and surprise attacks from it, that's when she screamed for help.

Robin shot up, she had heard the noise, and just at the same time Starfire turned on her sleep. Without thinking he shook Starfire from her arm and talked to her ear.

"Starfire! Wake up! Terra needs help!" He said, shaking her a little stronger now.

Faint sounds came from her mouth and her eyes shot open. Then she saw his expression and woke up entirely.

"Oh, God." She stood up and grabbed him by the arm, flying down the hall.

They got to the bathroom and water spilled out to the hall's floor. Starfire shone a starbolt and opened a hole, water poured out of it, kicking her and Robin from their feet. As the water filled the thin hall, they got to a dead end and crashed with a wall. Terra came out shortly after and landed in between the two, unconscious.

As the water dissipated, Robin looked around to find Starfire pushing on Terra's chest. Water came from her mouth and she started coughing, he sighed, relieved., and came closer to hold her back.

"Are you okay?" Starfire asked, but was interrupted s Terra hugged her tightly and cried into her shoulder. Words came out, but they couldn't be understand, she sobbed and sobbed. Starfire hugged her too, and that's when Robin decided to go to the common room and tell the team.

No one was ever breaking them apart.

Woohoo! I liked writing this chapter actually, it was fun :D

Soo uhm on with my loyal reviewer:

Crazynerd.

I love adding humour to my stories! They keep it not so depressive in my opinion. Thank you for reviewing and for your good wishes! :D

Okay now, I'll try my best to update as soon as I possibly can.

Go on, and stay beautiful

. Daniela


	12. Chapter 12

The common room doors opened and to Robin's surprise, no one was asleep. Cyborg was preparing a stew, still half asleep, and Beast boy was at Raven's side. Raven was rocking back and forth, like if she was in shock.

"Terra just.." He started.

"Sh! Don't say anything." Beast boy lunged himself at Robin and covered his mouth, pinning him to the floor.

"MAN" WHAT'S WITH YOU AND TERRA COVERING MY MOUTH!" Robin spat out. "Get off me." He said and stood up.

"Robin, Raven felt something, but didn't let us go help, she pleaded that we would stay with her." Cyborg said covering the bubbling pot.

"How did you find that out?" Robin asked.

"She woke up screaming." He said.

Robin turned to Raven, she was now facing out of the window, meditating, but her floating wasn't balanced and when he came closer, a sweat bead ran pest her temples.

"This is worse than I thought Robin." She said without opening her eyes. Her bottom lip trembling. "I don't even know if we will get out of this alive."

Her meditation broke and she fell to the floor. Robin kneeled by her side.

"We will. I promise." He said. He couldn't be sure of it. He was actually surprised of how sure he sounded, and Raven was too.

Terra and Starfire crossed the doors. Terra was wrapped on more bed covers to prevent her from being any colder after what happened. She sat down on a kitchen table and then Beast boy saw her.

"Terra!" He ran to her immediately. "Are you ok?"

Terra nodded and smiled weakly, Beast boy was satisfied with this. As Cyborg served the stew to her Starfire walked to Robin and Raven.

"Something bit her." She said simply.

"What?" Raven said a low tone, but still shock.

"That, thing bit her on the neck, I just saw her mark and she told me, it's better if you heal it before something happens." Before she could finish Raven was already examining Terra's neck.

"This is bad." Robin said.

Starfire turned around. "I don't even feel safe anymore." She said.

Robin knew that look. That's the same exact look she had when Valy-or called her troq, the same look when she was being forced to get married, the same look when Robin saw Slade's apparitions, that look. It pierced through his sanity and make him want to tear up. He couldn't even stand her looking like that. He loved her too much. Before any other word was spoke, he got her in tight embrace and whispered some words.

"You are, with me." He said.

Starfire hugged him back and then he broke the embrace and took her hands.

"We will get out of this, all together." He said looking into her eyes.

She smiled and nodded, they hugged again, like their last time, this time he got to kiss the top of her head and caught a glimpse of Raven and Terra talking. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that things were going to go worse. But hey, they can't be a rainbow without any rain, can it?

2 Chapters in one day? Ok then

Please R&R or Robin will watch you while you sleep o.o

. Daniela


	13. Chapter 13

After some time, Terra was already in her normal temperature and it was about 2:30 a.m. Robin didn't know if they should go back to sleep, but Raven said yes.

"If anyone needs to do something, do it now" She said while she crawled in her sleeping bag once more. Cyborg glanced at Beast boy and screamed at the same time.

"ME FIRST!" They both took running through the doors and left the girls with Robin. Raven shook her head in disappointment and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

By this time Terra was already asleep. All these events made her anxious for rest, and Starfire had managed to get her to calm down. Robin got into his warm sleeping bag and faced the window. It was a very dark night, with not one star on the sky, and the only light that were seen, were the cities distant blinking."

He felt movement behind him. It was Star who was tossing and turning to get to sleep. After some time, she stayed still, that's when he knew she was asleep.

That's when he knew, it was all ok. Silently he drifted into sleep, by the time Beast boy came back with Cyborg, he shifted into a dog, gave a couple of turns, and fell asleep on the rug. Cyborg stood at the kitchen, preparing a mid night snack. It was going to be a long shift for him.

It was all in flames, darkness, and on the middle of the circle she saw her, Starfire. She was sitting on the middle of a fire of circle. Her hair was shoulder length now, she had bruises all over her arms and legs, and her eyes damp because of the tears. She drew closer to her, and the roar came louder, that same roar she heard before, when Trigon came to earth. As she moved the roar became louder, and then Starfire put her head up. Fangs in her mouth, skipping her bottom lip and elongating one by one, as if ready to attack. Her eyes became bigger, and that's when she noticed, Starfire was the one roaring. In a swift attack she lunged onto Raven, pinning her on the hard surface, she couldn't even call a floor.

"Are you scared?" Her whispers sounded evil, but still soft. One of her teeth touched her neck and sent shivers down her spine, she let out a scream but no voice came out. Then Starfire smiled, and got ready to bite her.

Raven woke up sweating and breathing heavily. She was going to let out a scream, but held herself by pushing her palm over her mouth. She looked around. Everyone was asleep. She tried to calm down, but her breathing was still heavy and she was being kind of loud. She stood up and ran to the sliding doors and stopped dead on her tracks. She couldn't go alone, she didn't want to run the risk. Instead, she moved to the kitchen and caught a glass of water. The water fell down her throat and she breathed in and out, with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she wasn't sure of what she saw, but something, whatever it was pushed her to the wall. All the kitchen utensils fell to the counter. Raven, being bigger in size fell forward breaking her nose.

"Shit." She muttered, and as she stood up she touched the end of her nostril. Just as she thought, blood. Then she saw Beast boy standing in front of her. She gasped but then kept her serious expression on.

"Dude, are you okay?" He said brining himself nearer.

He slightly pushed Raven's head to the back so that the bleeding would stop.

"Man, I'll go get a tissue." He looked into a cabinet and placed it in her hand. "Here." Raven brought her head back in it's position and then she saw the shadow's, mid-face, laughing at her. She let out a scream from the top of her lungs and Beast boy turned around turning into a cheetah. The animal saw nothing and grunted, he turned to Raven now in his normal form. Raven was shaking and looking all around.

"What the hell.."

"You have to believe me, there was something behind you, it was that thing that attacked Terra and Star." Desperation lead her to tug the sides of Beast boy's shirt. "I'm not crazy! I saw it!"

"Ok, ok I believe you." He said taking her hands into his. "It's ok, nothing is in her now."

Raven looked around, he was right, there was nothing around, at least nothing she did see. But.. where was Cyborg?

"Where's Cyborg?" She asked.

Beast boy searched for him, then his eyes went wide, and then they heard a crash down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Raven instantly moved with Beast boy behind as Starfire woke up. She felt a shiver run all over her body. She didn't get to listen anything but somehow, something pushed her to waking up, just in time to see Raven and Beast boy speeding into the hall. She quickly followed, not being sure if she was ready to know what actually happened.

When Raven reached Cyborg's door she noticed that the door was down, full of dents and scratch marks, that was probably the crash they heard. She look inside the room. The air was dense and you could barely breath. It was a pretty heavy atmosphere. She held her breath and went inside. Beast boy turned into a mouse to see if he could find anything. As Raven moved forward she heard a shriek and turned around. The shriek was drowned, and she saw Robin veering Star's face and holding her. She looked as if she just saw a ghost, she probably did. Her sobs were covered by Robin's hand but muffled words could be heard behind, tears were already falling.

Raven listened carefully..

´Behind.. you.´

She quickly turned around just to receive a blow from the deathly shadow hunting her. She crashed with the wall of the hall and Starfire and Robin got out of the way. Starfire quickly ran to Raven's aid and Robin looked for the shadow, which had vanished, once again.

As he re- entered the room, he saw a green mouse quickly running outside with a squeaking noise. As Beast boy turned to a human, he shouted.

"DUDE LOOK…!"

Robin was engulfed in black aura that looked almost like Raven's only these was accompanied by glowing red eyes. Four of them. Wind began to blow as Robin shook uncontrollably on the air. Starfire and Raven got pasted to the wall, they're powers failing. Beast boy was sent back to the room. Over everything Robin's screams could be heard.

"GO GET TERRA! WE NEED HER HELP!" Raven screamed. Her cloak and hair were moving uncontrollably. Starfire nodded and tried to concentrate on flying. Surprisingly she took off to the doors. That's when the shadow spotter her and frowned. It took Robin from the leg and sent him flying to Cyborg's room. Then it caught Starfire and got her by the ankle. With a great force it threw her like a rag doll to the wall again and the crash made a huge dent, with her inside. She fell to the floor, her limbs loose and her forehead bleeding. Eyes closed. Raven whimpered in a low voice not being sure if she was still alive. The shadow smiled and then Robin lunged at it, but it disappeared.

When Robin found himself strangling the air, he frowned and stopped, Beast boy came out of the room rubbing his neck. Both of them had really bad cuts and bruises. Beast boy even had a black eye. Robin's eyes moved to the wall and he saw Starfire.

"What the?.." He looked at Raven.

She exploded. She had too much inside of her, and it all came out. She opened her mouth to talk, but instead a loud sob boomed across the halls. Tears flowed freely down her face and she hugged her knew burying her face in them. Beast boy felt bad for her and slightly tapped her shoulder, scared to receive a slap across the face. But surprisingly Raven caught him in a hug and cried on his shoulder.

Robin saw them and a smirk crossed his face, then he started walking over her. He walked slowly, afraid to be attacked again, but made his pace quicker when he saw all the hurting and marks she had. He got to her and turned her over. It was worse than he thought.

Her bottom lip was broken and her arms had purple bruises on them. Not to mention her forehead had a fresh cut and blood was flowing all the way down her temples. He shook her gently.

Nothing

She didn't move, she didn't respond, she didn't open her eyes.

He patted her cheeks. Still nothing.

"S-star.." His voice was surprisingly broken..

Still nothing. As desperation took over him, his eyes began to dampen and his lips to tremble. He shook her harder and grabbed her wrist for pulse. Not a heart beat.

"STARIFRE NO!" He screamed. Raven's and Beast boy's attention were caught. They looked at each other and Raven's lips began to tremble again, but she stood up and came closer to them.

Robin didn't know what to do. She wasn't breathing, she wasn't moving she looked… dead.

"please.. don't go.. we need you.." He said slowly, and moved her bangs out of her face. "I need you.."

Beast boy got to them and Raven was behind. All facing a scene they thought they had never want to see.

Robin shook her a bit more and he gasped for air, drowning in his tears.

"Dude, stop it." Beast boy said.

Robin had to accept it. It was Starfire after all, it wasn't that easy.

He got her hand and squeezed it. Then his tears fell to the hard metallic floors. His arms began to shake.

The sliding doors were heard and Terra came in, to find the horrible scene. She got there quickly and saw Starfire lying. She gasped.

Robin just kept crying, he didn't care who was there. He didn't care that his team mates saw him like that. He didn't care about what the hell attacked Starfire. He just didn't.

He got her hand once more and placed a stern kiss on it. "I'll never leave you." He whispered.

For a slight moment, he felt Starfire's hand returning the squeeze, and thought his imagination was playing with him, but looked at her hand.

It flinched.

He left her arm and looked at her face. Her chest rose, showing that air was being taken in her lungs.

Her eyes opened slowly and then looked around.

"Hey?" She said weakly.

"Terra snickered and Raven smiled while Beat boy high fived Terra.

Robin's sadness tears became happiness and he hugged her. He was so grateful, and even though a demonic shadow was playing with them, he didn't care. Right now, it was all perfect. His tears fell on her shoulder.

"Don't ever scare me like that." He talked into her ear. She looked at him and they're eyes locked, then Cyborg's faint grunts were heard coming out of his room.

"Dudes it's Cyborg!" Beast boy said. Raven and Terra ran with him to the destroyed room. Starfire began to stand up and Robin grabbed her.

"Hey, hey, wait." He said preventing her to stand up.

"But we have to go help, Cyborg is in.."

Robin kissed her. He couldn't handle her ever leaving him, ever. He wanted to leave clear how much he loved her. She was taken aback by it but returned it. Her hands made her way to his neck and his hands to her waist. Then they broke for a breather.

"I love you." He said.

She smiled and blushed slightly. "I do too."

Cyborg came out of his room with the rest of the titans following and smiled.

"All right! Did I miss something here?" He said mockingly.

Robin grabbed Star's hand and turned to look at him.

"Nothing new I guess." He said. He walked forward to him, Starfire by his side.

"How are you?" Robin asked. His metallic parts weren't even touched, but his human parts, they had blood all over.

"It's okay, just a paper cut." He said chuckling softly.

All the titans shared a laugh but Raven stood serious.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked her. She looked up to find all the eyes on her. She had no other choice.

"There somewhere I need to take you guys.. now." She said walking to her room.

All the titans looked at each other but followed. They didn't know where they were going or why, but Raven was sure of her decision.

They were leaving for Nevermore.

Did you really thought I was going to kill Starfire?

I'm not that bad.. (:

R&R and I'll update soon!

. Daniela


	15. Chapter 15

As the titans followed Raven into her room they shuddered. Raven's room was dark and she had a huge library. None of them had gone in their before, except for Beast boy and Cyborg, when they got trapped in nevermore.

Raven reached for her mirror and Beast boy got hold of her arm, she gazed at him.

"Oh no! we are not going in there again!" He said defending the team.

"uhm.. going where?" Robin asked.

"Yeah last time we got in there Trigon almost killed you and us!" Cyborg said stepping up.

"What? Trigon?" Starfire piped in.

"Yeah and your emotions were out of control!" Beast boy waved his hands in the air.

"Emotions?" Terra look confused.

"We won't run that risk again." Cyborg said.

"Run what risk?" Robin asked, his voice louder this time.

Beast boy turned to him and laughed nervously.

"Oh, remember when Raven had this really weird mood swings and you found her door on the floor and me and Cyborg where gone for the whole day, and then Starfire wanted to.."

"Yes! Yes Beast boy I remember." He said cutting him off.

"Well.. we kinda sorta got into this magical world where Raven's emotions live in." He said.

"Say what?" Terra asked.

"It's not a magical world." Raven got rid of Beast boy's arm. "It's a portal into my mind, and it's necessary that we go in there, unless you want to be killed here."

Silence fell over the titans, the Robin spoke up.

"Let's go."

The titans arranged in a line behind Raven and followed her instructions.

"Close your eyes." She held the mirror in front of her.

And they did.

She began chanting her mantra and slowly each titan got sucked into nevermore.

Terra opened her eyes and she was surrounded by a pink background with blue-ish fictional looking clouds. She saw yellow mountains in the distance and a floating strawberry. She gasped.

"What in the… It looks like a rainbow threw up over a town, the bad way." She said as she looked around.

Robin and Starfire looked around as well.

"This is.. uhm nice?" Starfire said raising an eyebrow.

"I guess. Raven, do you mind telling us where we.."

Someone wearing a oink robe tackled Starfire and her grip fell from Robin's hand. His eyes shot open as he saw a girl that looked exactly like Raven, except for the robe.

"STARFIRE!" She shouted happily.

"Raven?" She asked confused.

"Oh, Star, meet happiness." Raven said, a hint of nervousness on her words.

"I'm guessing this is one of your emotions?" Terra asked.

"Guessed right." Beast boy answered for Raven.

"Nice to meet you, Happines." Starfire said and smiled, awkwardly. Happines sat on her for some seconds and then she snapped back into reality.

"Oh! I'm so sorry hehe. Guess I was in my own world." Happines stood up and brushed her robe with her hand.

Robin helped Star up and looked at Happiness.

"SQUEEEEEEE!" She shouted and every titan covered their ears, protecting them from the loud noise.

"Whoa, finally found someone louder than Star." Terra winked at Cyborg and he laughed lightly.

"Oh my God! You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen!" She got the two titans in embrace and laughed happily."

Robin grunted and Happiness broke the hug.

"So what are you guys doing here? Raven finally decided to let know her crush with.."

Raven covered her mouth and shot a death glare at her.

".wisdom?" She said, no emotion in her voice but rage.

Happiness eyes opened and as soon as Raven's hand got off her mouth she talked.

"L-library." She said.

"Thanks. Let's go." Raven walked past Happiness and onto the path. She didn't want to talk to anyone about it.

The titans followed her and by the distance she saw the rest of her emotions. Man, why did these things happened to her?

When her emotions got to see the rest of her team they smiled slightly, they loved to make Raven angry.

Bravery came forward to them and Raven tried to walk past her. Wrong move.

"Hey, aren't you going to present us?" She said grinning from ear to ear.

"You want Anger to kick your ass?"

"I'll run the risk."

Raven growled slightly and turned to look at her team.

"Bravery?" Beast boy spoke.

"Sup BB, long time no see huh?" She said.

"You bet!" They high fived each other and then the rest of the titans presented.

"I'm Robin." He held his hand out and Bravery shook it firmly.

"Leader. Dope." Bravery spoke in short words, unlike Raven.

"Terra." Her hand was shook, but Bravery's glare stood firm on her as she moved to Cyborg.

"Cyborg! It was about time!" She said happily.

"Good to see you again" They shared a hug and then she saw Starfire.

"Let me guess, Starfire." She said pointing at her.

"Oh.."

"Emotions are supposed to know everything about the people close to her." She covered her pointing finger and pointed at Raven playfully, then mouthed her name. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Nice hair." Was all she said.

"Thank..you?" She said, slightly confused.

Bravery smiled and looked back at Raven.

"So wisdom again?" She said, crossing her arms

"How could you ever guess?" Raven said in her sarcastic tone.

"She's reading inside the library, shocker." Bravery said and then she turned and walked away.

All the titans looked at Raven.

"Don't ask, just move." She said picking up her pace again.

The titans shrugged and kept moving to a big construction on the distance. It had giant pillar and a name on it. "Nevermore."

Raven sighed and walked up the stairs opening the door.

Carefully every titan came in and all they saw inside were huge pillars full of books. Book stands, and books scattered on tables. Then Raven caught sight of a yellow point on the distances, sitting on a table and flipping pages concentrating on every word. She suddenly hung her head up and looked at Raven. She closed her book and got to her immediately inspecting her arms and face.

"Are you okay?" She said while taking the hood off her head, revealing cuts on her face.

"It was just the..

"When did this happen?" Wisdom looked worried.

"well later today.."

"Oh god, what if it's still out there.."

"Wisdom it's just that.."

"Who could ever do this to you?"

"WISDOM!" Raven's voice boomed across the library repeating her echo at least four times. The titans flinched at this.

"Sorry. I know what's going on already." Raven spoke to her.

"I have some information about the person who did this." Wisdom said quietly.

Raven's eyes brightened up.

"You do?"

"Come along, I'll show you." Wisdom pushed her glasses up her nose bridge and the titans followed her and Raven to the table.

She opened an old book with a brown cover with a golden padlock on it. Yellow aura broke it and she opened it, flipping through pages and stopped in one which had a picture of a young girl, who wasn't more than 12 years old.

"Who is she?" Raven asked.

" I think you know her name already."

Robin looked closer and he gasped slightly.

"Kitten." He said.


	16. Chapter 16

"Well that explains alot." Starfire said, taking a seat next to wisdom.

Wisdom looked at her for some time and then Raven's voice brought her back.

"How did she even have the mentality to create such a powerful curse on us?" Her words.

"There are a lot of things that you might not know about her." Wisdom closed the book. "I suggest you to get to her as soon as possible and break the curse." The troubled emotion started walking away, Robin grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait wait, how are we supposed to break the spell?" He asked.

Wisdom hesitated for a moment, then answered.

"Kitten knows the answer to that. A lot of deathly obstacles will come in your way while you look for her, you must keep yourselves alive until the curse is broken." Wisdom said.

"So what you're saying is," Cyborg spoke up. "Kitten is, hiding?"

Wisdom nodded. "Yes. Anyone would do, having the knowledge that six super heroes are behind her because of her own fault, that might scare anyone out, even a villain's daughter."

"You should go back now, before it's too late." Wisdom spoke and then disappeared into a hall of darkness.

"You heard her, Raven." Beast boy, by her side, nudged her arm softly to bring her mind down from the clouds.

Raven blinked and then looked at her team. "Yes.. let's go."

The team walked out of the library to be greeted with another emotion wearing a brilliant orange robe, and another one with a quite sad face, and a gray robe. Timid hid her face with her hood, and backed a few steps to give space to the titans.

"Booyah! Raven, I didn't know you are team were here! It was about time!" She said. She run into Raven and held her arm up to give her a high five, then let it fall back down.

"Hey, I didn't get your name last time we were here." Beast boy pointed at Raven's emotion. She cleared her throat, and a burp came out.

"Gross." Terra whispered.

"That's my name, don't waste it." She said. Then walked down the stairs, snapping and pointing her fingers at Timid.

"She doesn't develop that much." Raven said. "If you haven't noticed.

Beast boy, Cyborg and even Robin shared a soft laugh. Terra nudged the pair of immature teenagers, and Starfire shot Robin a serious look. Silence fell.

Raven walked to the grey robe emotion and talked to her while the team looked.

"Timid." Raven said.

"I was hoping for you not to see me." She answered.

"Actually it's pretty.."

"Well hello again little emotion!" Cyborg caught Timid and hugged her, and her hood fell to her neck. When Timid was back on the ground she hid behind Raven's cape.

"See you haven't changed." Beast boy walked over to them.

Timid hid her face on Raven's cape.

Robin walked towards Raven. "I think it's time we go, we should find out more about Kitten as soon as possible."

Raven nodded and looked at the hidden emotion on her cape. Timid got the clue and stepped back, bringing her hood back up, and waving, well, Timidly at the departing team.

The titans walked through a stone ring and in a blink of an eye they were back in Raven's room. It was daytime already. By what Beast boy knew, 1 minute in Nevermore was equivalent to half an hour on Earth, he wans't really surprised.

"So uhm… Where does Kitten live?" Terra asked as she stood up.

"I'm not sure if she moved away or not, Cyborg, can you pick up any information about killer moth?" Robin said sitting on the floor.

"Sure thing." Cyborg went out of the room and into the common room.

"Let's just see what we can find out with this." Robin said. "Maybe today we can.."

"ROBIN! GET IN HERE QUICK!" Cyborgs voice echoed through the halls and the titans flashed to the common room, only to find Cyborg standing up and watching at the screen in awe.

A picture of a man wearing a body golden with black suit appeared. His face was covered with a mask, and Robin recognized him instantly.

"_A disappearance happened today downtown when a mysterious man was jumping over building roofs. We don't know who he is or what it was that caused his disappereance, but investigators are working with witnesses resources to find out."_

The television kept going and Robin reached for his communicator and dialed Bumblebee.

When they answered, Bumblebee's face wasn't there, but Speedy's, and he had a worried expression on him.

"Speedy? Where's?.."

"She's in the hospital wing Robin." He said before he even finished his sentence.

Starifre and Cyborg overheard this and moved to his side.

"Wo found Slade downtown today. Have you heard the news?" Speedy said.

"Yeah, he disappeared."

"He didn't, we just said that to calm the press down." He said.

"Clever." Raven's voice was heard from the couch, not getting her eyes of the Television.

"He went to some secret lair or something, but he's pretty bad." Speedy said scratching his neck.

"Pretty bad?" Robin questioned his statement.

"Yes. His moves were slow and weak and even Mas and Menos could kick his butt like, twice during the fight."

"Oye! Mister Speedy! Peleamos tan bien como usted lo hace!" The twins voices were head in the background and Speedy rolled his eyes.

"That's weird." Robin said, his arm lowered the communicator to the side deep in thought. Starfire took the chance and snatched the communicator with her hands.

"What happened to Bumble bee?" She said.

"Nice to see you too, Star." Speedy said in a joke manner, as a smile spread across his face.

Starfire rolled her eyes playfully. "Hello Speedy. Now, what happened to Bumble bee.

"If you must know she almost kicked Slade's head off his neck, so she received this crazy weird ninja attacks with all the force left in him. Then he just stumbled through a gas bomb. Bumble bee just lost some blood, Aqualad is taking care of that." He said.

"Thank God she's alright.. I thought…"

Cyborg took the communicator from Starfire's hand and looked at it. "So is she going to be okay then?" He said, rather impatient.

"DUDE! Didn't you just heard what I told the princess? She'll be fine, blood loss won't stop Bumble bee." He said.

Robin took back the communicator and said some words before hanging up. "Tell us if there's any other sign of Slade around town."

"Right."

"Robin out." He closed his communicator to find the titans looking at him, questioning the next step.

"Cyborg, found anything out?"

"Actually.." Cyborg moved to a computer and tapped some keys, then a huge map of Jump City appeared on the creen with a red blinking point on a determined location. Then Kitten's picture appeared.

"Kitten moved to this address after that Prom incident, and some personal sources say that she wanted to live near her boyfriend."

"Fang?" Raven asked.

"No. She broke up with him two months after the party." He said still punching some keys.

"Shocker." Robin said.

"It's him." A picture of a young teenager boy appeared on the screen as well, he had brown eyes and straight hair, almost like Robin. His smile was big and white. "James Hutcherson, He lives at least two streets down, but barely visits."

"I think I have an idea." Terra said standing up. "Did you guys noticed that he kind of has some resemblance with Robin?"

Everyone looked at him, but Starfire analized the picture further.

Robin thought for a moment and then took some steps back. The titans walked closer to him, except for Starfire.

"NO. no, no, no, no , no. You got the wrong guy, I am NOT doing this Terra, not in a million years I.."

"You have to." Starfire voice came from behind. Everyone turned to see a determined expression on her.

"It's for our own good, and besides it's not like Beast boy and Cyborg can do it." She said shrugging slightly.

Robin looked at Beast boy. "I'm green." He said.

Then at Cyborg. "I'm half robot." He said.

Robin looked at Starfire's eyes. Those pleading eyes, they would make him do anything, he couldn't let her down.

"Fine." He said. Terra clapped and Cyborg smiled. They all returned to the screen to find more information about whoever he was. Starfire walked to a disappointed Robin and gave him a bright smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he locked eyes with her.

She gave him a fast peck on the lips and said.

"It'll be worth it at the end."

Robin smiled. He didn't quite understand how Starfire could brighten up his days to a point when he couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.

"So Robbie." Cyborg said looking at a just printed paper.

"Don't call me that." He said snatching the paper out of his hands.

He raised his face so that his eyes were seen behind the paper. "Do you have any normal clothes?"

Robin cleared his throat and looked at the paper. He needed to look almost like what he looked like in Japan.

"S-sure." He said quite unsure and not breaking his grasp with Starfire.

"Go get ready, we'll design a plan to have Kitten with no way out once you are in."

"Mhm." Robin merely responded and walked to his room. Everyone stayed in silence.

"Wait.. Isn't killer moth going to be there?" Terra asked.

"No. He's out of town, at least that's what my information says." Cyborg said scratching his head.

"Good enough for me." Beast boy collapsed on the couch and Raven picked him up with her black aura.

"We need to design a plan Beast boy, keep your mind awake for at least 2 minutes would you?" She said.

"Fine." He said and looked at his body wrapped in her magic, then at her. "Would you mind?"

Beast boy plopped carelessly on the floor, as he rubbed his back Terra and Cyborg had their eyes glued on the screen. Starfire helped Beast boy up and Raven joined them all together.

It was time to finally get out of the tower and finish this.

Once and for all.

Yay! We are getting closer to the end!

Reviewers:

: That was exactly what I was going with, I guess. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Crazynerd: So glad you liked the chapter! Well I'll miss you so much while you are out of town hope to hear about you soon anyway! :D

So you know the deal

R&R and I'll update

Okok, see ya then!

. Daniela


	17. Chapter 17

Robin stepped on the stair before the front door. He managed to change himself into black leather pants and a leather jacket, with some dark glasses. He sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly. Then he saw Cyborg over the rooftop, Beast boy peeking over his shoulder.

"Go inside!" He mouthed and pointed at the door.

Robin nervously brought his fist to the door and his knuckles made contact with the wood. He knocked a couple of times and his stomach was tied in a knot. What if it didn't work.

The open door revealed no one else than Kitten. She had jeans and a pink shirt. Her hair grew and was know medium length with brown highlights, she also got thicker, but somehow kept her figure. Robin still didn't feel like talking. In a way, he didn't have to. When Kitten saw his face she immediately threw herself to his arms and screamed.

"JAMEY-POOO!" She caught him in tight embrace and laughed loudly.

_Jamey poo? So original. _ Robin thought

She broke the hug and smiled. Taking Robin's arm he shoved him inside the house.

"OMG! COME INSIDE I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT!" Robin looked at the house, dumb founded.

It was a mansion. There were like two kitchen counters and a flat plasma television screen, almost like titans tower. It was entirely white, and pictures of Kitten were hanged up on the walls. You could see the garden and a little dog playing outside, not to mention, it had a pink sweater.

Robin smirked at this. Somehow, he found it amusing.

He was shoved upstairs and then was locked inside Kitten's room, with her.

His eyes shot open behind his glasses and he crawled to the edge on Kitten's balcony.

She had a circle of candles lit up with a mysterious purple shining. And some magazines on the middle of the circle. He caught the cover in which Starfire and her were together and slightly gasped. He carefully got closer to Kitten as she finished locking the door. Funny, she had more locks than Beast boy. Rapist much?

"She looked at her masterpiece and bit her lip. She looked at Robin.

"So what do you think babe?" She asked.

Robin flinched at the word 'babe'. He recollected himself quickly and words started to form.

"I, don't think I understand this uh.." He searched for a word. Honey? No, too cheesy. Pumpkin? What the.. no. Then he brought his gaze down. "Kitty."

She started jumping excitedly and clapped her hands together.

"Look you know how I went to prom with Robin?" She said scooting near to him.

Robin did a straight face, Kitten noticed it, because of her answer.

"I know.. I don't even, whatever. So you know how this bitch came and ruined everything and then her pathetic little friends came around.?"

Robin masked his emotions. He was calm outside, but inside he had killed Kitten seven times.

"yeah." He responded dryly.

"Well, one of my grand mothers or something like that taught me how to put a curse one someone. It began on only Starfire, but then I guess it came around the team! Isn't it great. She will finally pay for what she did!" She squealed and laughed.

Robin was in shock. How could someone be so happy on putting a curse on superheroes, SUPERHEROES. He just nodded and answered.

"That's great." He felt someone tap the window softly and smirked. It was time.

Kitten turned around and was know looking around her diary for something. The titans silently snuck into her room while she wasn't looking.

"Hey Kitten." Robin spoke. Kitten didn't turn around.

"Mhm?" She said.

"I don't really think she is a bitch. She's actually the most beautiful person I've ever met. More beautiful than you."

Kitten's diary fell to the floor and she turned around swiftly. Her jaw fell when she saw the titans standing triumphantly.

She studdered and quickly reached for the door. Raven caught her with her magic and pinned her to the wall.

"Let me go!" She screamed and kicked her legs.

"No." Raven said calmly.

"First you need to tell us why did you put a curse on us, and how we can break it!" Robin pointed at her and brought his eyes near to her.

"You don't know, do you?" Kitten said in a serious manner. "You teen titans, are the worst thing that could ever happen in my entire life. I hate all of you! You shouldn't have been born. Especially you."

She looked at Starfire with furious eyes and voice. Starfire flinched but didn't make herself weak. She took a step forward and looked Kitten into the eyes.

"Prove it." Her words.

Kitten screamed and all the candles blew out.

"It's time." She said. Raven's aura faded inexplicably and she ran out of her room busting through her door. Robin saw as she ran away and went into another building nearby, probably Jame's.

"What are we supposed to.."

A blow made Starfire and Terra fly out of the room and land with a crash on the hall's wall, making all of Kitten's pictures break. As the titans tried to help them, another blow kept them pinned to the balcony wall, with Robin hanging dangerously.

Raven saw the old book that was scattered with magazines in the center of the candle circle. She opened it and tried to read a way to end this. A shadow grabbed her from the neck and the book fell to the floor. Her breathing became calmer , but she was able to read some words in the book.

Power… unknown… cancel… lamia?

Her vision became blurry, and that's when a blue sonic cannon burst through the shadow.

"Booyah." Cyborg said.

Beast boy came to Raven's side immediately. "Are you okay?"

Raven, grabbing her neck and catching big breaths just nodded. Then she heard Terra's screams from outside.

Beast boy heard. "Aw, man!" He morphed into a lion and went to the hall.

Raven quickly got the book and read the pages.

"I don't think it's a good time for reading Raven!" Cyborg's voice came out. A pounding was felt beneath the mansion, like 2 second long earthquakes.

Raven just scanned the words and read. Then the book fell and she ran to the hall. Robin and Cyborg came behind her. The scene they found was horrible.

Starfire's hand was nailed with a knife to the floor, she wasn't moving.

Terra was shaking uncontrollably and looking into space. Then they saw a green blur. Beast boy.

The shadow came closer to them and Raven took action. She touched Starfire's hand and her blood stained her palm. Robin looked at her incredously.

She came closer to the shadow and the shadow took steps back, like if it was afraid.

"Unknown is your power." She talked dryly.

The shadow lisped and studdered in non understandable voices. It backed away from Raven's blood stained hand.

"But by the blood of the victim, you shall be nothing more." By the end of Raven's talking the shadow exploded and a hard and dangerous wind pushed the Titan's to the floor. All of the titan's screams were heard. The atmosphere was full of agony and pain, and then it all stopped.

Raven opened her eyes and she saw Starfire. Her hand was healed and she was regaining consciousness. Raven's palm was clean and by now everyone was awake.

Starfire stood up and looked at Raven. She offered her hand to help her up. Raven took it and smiled awkwardly. Starfire's lips shook and she got Raven in embrace.

"Thank you." She said. Raven wasn't expecting it, but gave a hug back, the best way she could. Beast boy smiled at this.

When they broke the hug they saw the house in ruins. Not to mention, pools of blood.

"So uh.. should we call the police now?" Beast boy asked with a grin.

It's almost the end! Aww

Reviewers:

RobinStarfire: I wouldn't mind either ;). Thankyouu

Crazynerd: Thanks for always reviewing dear! :*. Oh about happiness confession. It was Beat boy, it is a bb/rae fic as well, but I just put hints in it, since Terra would be feeling awkward. So yeah.

So uhh I'll see you in the FINAL CHAPTER OF DRAG ME TO HELL.

I really enjoyed this story :')

See you later

. Daniela


End file.
